


Part 2

by neutrinobomb



Series: Visions of the Sea [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Again, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: James and Jack now must navigate what has changed between them after the events in Part 1.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Visions of the Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946410
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“So small for such a fuss,” James murmured, adjusting his hold on the swaddled pup.

He had returned the evening before with Gibbs and helped him with a few chores before he had been allowed back into the cabin. Jack was still going in and out of it because of his exhaustion but AnaMaria had managed to get the pup nursed from him during a period of lucidity.

However, he had been left to deal with the pup through the night. He now knew why his mother drank.

The pup yawned and blinked up at him and he smiled softly.

Eh, maybe it would be worth it.

“...James?”

Norrington looked over at the bed and he was relieved to see Jack looking a bit better than he had the night before. He was still too pale for comfort but his eyes didn’t look as dull.

“Morning, Jack. Gibbs brought some broth and bread in for breakfast if you’re up for it.”

Jack nodded and eased himself up on the pillows.

James settled the pup in the makeshift crib they had made in the night out of a crate before bringing the breakfast tray over to the bed.

He noticed that Jack was watching him a bit warily and he swallowed hard, remembering Gibbs words.

“You’re safe, Jack. From me at least.” James offered what he hoped was a soothing smile. “Gibbs even had me tending to the bilge and the galley fire last night. I haven’t done those things in years.”

Jack smiled softly and took careful spoonfuls of the broth. The image of the Commodore being reduced to jobs of a simple ABS was rather endearing.

“...Ye saved my life,” he eventually murmured, his breakfast almost gone.

James made a soft noise and shrugged.

“I…I had questions for you…and then I realized there was a pup. I couldn’t see you struggle,” he said softly, “not if I could help.”

“Ye did more than just help.”

Jack passed the tray back to James and rested more heavily back against the pillows.

Norrington took the tray back to the table and carefully picked the pup back up.

“Think you’re up to nursing?”

Jack nodded and tried to reach his arms out. They flopped back down pretty quickly, though, and James had to stifle a chuckle.

“Here, just,” he undid the tie of the nightshirt and parted it enough to expose his chest. He helped Jack position his arms across his torso and then settled the pup in them. “There.”

Jack started a bit at the sensation of the pup latching on but he soon relaxed back down.

“...They know what to do, eh?”

“Yes, she’s got this all worked out apparently. Just needs to shout for us.”

Jack made a soft noise of wonder as he looked at the pup and then lifted his gaze to Norrington.

“...“she”…”

James blushed a little when he realized that no one had told the pirate yet and he nodded.

“...Oh I’m sure AnaMaria’s loving that.”

James finally let out the little laugh he had bit back before and he nodded.

“Yes, she did say something about no longer being the only woman on board. You’ll have to watch she doesn’t steal her away.”

“Aye, we will. ‘Specially since I won’t be on deck for a while.”

James smiled softly and nodded.

“Aye,” he murmured. He took a deep breath and collected himself. “Speaking of, I best go out before Gibbs comes to find me. Please, shout if you need any of us. Or if she does.”

Jack snorted but nodded. He knew he wouldn’t be up and about for a while and he wasn’t going to make it take longer by being stubborn.

Hopefully.

James took the tray out and took it over to the side to rinse the bowl out with some collected rainwater. He took a moment once he was done to just look out at the ocean. It was rather surprising how nice Tortuga could look when you put the island to your back.

“Commington!”

James started and looked up towards the rigging. He had sworn he heard a squawk and then an odd shout of…something. He finally spotted a blue and yellow parrot and he made a soft noise as he watched it. Waiting. It fluttered its wings and let out the same weird call.

“Commington!”

“Sorry about that.”

James looked down towards the rough voice and spied the shortest member of Jack’s crew picking up the tray for him.

“Oh, I meant to…” He was waved off and he swallowed as he looked back up at the parrot. “What _is_ he saying?”

“Well,” Marty said as he glanced at the bird, “he used ta always call ya “Commodore” but a few months back Jack was tryin’ ta get him ta say “Norrington” and it…it didn’t quite catch on.”

James couldn’t help the bemused look on his face as he regarded the parrot.

“...Jack tried to get the parrot to call me by name, huh? Interesting.”

“Yeah, well. If you’re going ta be part of the crew I guess we should try ta get him ta say “James”. Might be easier.”

“I would hope so. But at least we’d all know who he was talking about if Commington is stuck.”

Marty smirked and nodded, taking the tray and bowl down to the galley.

James returned to enjoying the view while also keeping an ear out for Jack. His meditation was broken by Gibbs calling him over to join one of the other able bodied sailors. He appeared to be one of the few who wasn’t entirely hungover from enjoying the delights of Tortuga. They were sat on crates and tasked with picking oakum for some needed sealing repairs.

“I haven’t done this since I was thirteen.”

“Well, then you’ll have to catch up to Ladbroc then. He’s a deft hand at this.”

James smirked a bit at the other pirate and Ladbroc quickly picked up on it.

“How much?”

“Two bits? Friendly wager, aye?”

Ladbroc chuckled.

“Let’s go with four bits. Friendly, aye, but we are checking your skills.”

Norrington put his hand out and Ladbroc shook it firmly while Gibbs just rolled his eyes and walked off to see about the rest of the crew.

Once Gibbs was sure that the crew was doing what was needed (to the best of their post-Tortuga abilities), he went to check on Jack and the newest crew member.

Jack looked like he was coming out of a nap and he smiled softly at the sight of the pup on his chest.

“Mmf…Gibbs?”

“Aye, Captain. Just wanted to check on ya.” He strode over to the window and opened it out to get some fresh air in.

“Don’t expect much of me,” Jack warned.

“I am expectin’ ya to be in bed for a good while,” Gibbs assured. He sighed softly and scrubbed a hand over his face. “…I was worried for ya. I think I’ll be spoilin’ ya now because of it.”

Jack made a soft noise, touched by the honesty, before he smiled softly.

“Well! I think I can deal with some spoiling.”

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

“I thought ya might. Since I didn’t spend last night enjoying Tortuga, I’ve still got plenty of silver. Fancying anything specific to eat?”

“Some proper food. I can’t survive on just broth, mate.”

“Noted.” Gibbs nodded towards the bundled up pup. “How’s the little one?”

“She’s doing fine.” Jack smiled softly. “I think.”

“Good. I’ve got Norrington picking oakum but as soon as he’s done I’ll send him in for lunch.”

Jack nodded, adjusting his hold on the pup.

“Ya good with that, Captain?”

“Aye, Gibbs,” he said softly. “Ye don’t need to worry.”

“Too late,” he replied as he stepped out of the cabin.

Jack looked down at the pup in his arms. He had already managed to change her which felt like a good sign for the both of them. She was happy to just be held and watch him.

“Ye’ve got those eyes, pup,” he murmured. “The same sea-green eyes as yer father. Blessing and curse it might be.”

The pup just listened to the sound of his voice as he spoke and she gave him a little yawn in reply.

“Ye’ll be needing a name soon. Can’t just keep calling ye “pup”.” Jack’s face darkened a bit at the thought of whose name she would get. It would say a lot to anyone who met them when they learned her surname.

The pup cooed up at him and he couldn’t help but crack a little smile.

“Think it’s funny when I look stressed, eh? I think quite a few others on this ship share that idea.”

He settled down with her and tried to think of a name without letting his mind wander to dark ideas of the future. It was a mixed bag of success.

When the cabin door next opened, James was standing there with another tray. The smell of the food wafted over to the bed and Jack grinned.

“Oh, Gibbs does spoil me.”

“He must because there’s only enough roasted goat for one person so I’ll be eating whatever the crew is having.”

Jack smirked as James sat down in a chair by the bed.

“Well, I didn’t tell him to do that. He must be making a point.”

“Aye, he must.” James settled the tray on Jack’s lap and gently took the pup so he could eat. “He gave me a talking to last night.”

“Aye?”

James nodded, smiling softly at the little pup in his arms.

“...Told me to work hard. To prove myself.”

Jack nibbled at the goat and thought the words over. It certainly sounded like something Gibbs would say. Such a fatherly type when he wasn’t tripping over his superstitions.

“You got my letter?”

“Oh yes,” James snorted out a laugh that caused the pup in his arms to startle a bit. He quickly soothed her and looked up at Sparrow. “I was so confused, Jack. I knew you were trying to tell me something with all your references but I couldn’t understand.”

“Oh too flowery for ye, dear Commodore?” Jack asked with a little laugh. “Understand now?”

“I do. Arthurian tales are not my forte but I remember a bit.” James swallowed and held the pup tighter. “You were wondering which Elaine you would be: the dead lily maid or the mother of a great knight.”

Jack took a bigger bite of the goat once he had confirmed that the spices weren’t making him feel ill.

“Aye, I was. And I still wasn’t sure even at the end there.”

James’ lips twitched to a smile for a moment.

“...You were also wondering what my men would say and think about me if they knew. And that I needed to tithe for what I’d done.”

Jack nodded, staring at his plate.

“My men don’t know. And I don’t know if they will know,” James mused with a frown. “I resigned and left without a word to find you.”

“Why?”

“Why? Jack, I was losing my mind. I was distracted and I was working myself every available hour so I could think of something else besides you and the open ocean. I finally couldn’t take it anymore. I needed answers. I needed…I needed to see you.”

Jack nodded slowly. That was not what he had thought he would hear. Norrington had seemed so in control when they had last met that he was sure he had been unaffected. Apparently, even without a bite upon his neck, he had changed James.

The pup cooed and he smiled softly.

Like James had changed him.

“...Did ye tithe before ye left?”

James laughed and leaned back in the chair.

“Aye, I did. I thought it had been a curse you put upon me and I put quite a few shillings in the offering plate. Oh, the look I got from the good Father will haunt me.”

Jack snorted and settled back against the pillows. He had a bit of the goat left but his stomach told him to nibble on the bread that had been brought with it. He offered the rest of the meat to Norrington who took it after a moment’s hesitation.

“So,” Jack started, “now that ye’ve gotten yourself aboard me ship and ye’ve gotten into good graces with me crew…what’s yer plan?”

James made a soft noise and looked down at the pup in his arms. She had burrowed into the warmth of his chest for a nap and his heart squeezed.

“I…I didn’t come here with a plan…and I haven’t made one,” James admitted softly. “My only thought was to find you and get some answers…and now it’s all so different.”

Jack nodded and contemplated what to do. The news that James was no longer the servant of the Navy gave him hope. For whatever reason, he had felt an attraction to the other man beyond the fact he was an Alpha. He had considered making a game of how he could tease and embarrass the Commodore until he could eventually get him to break with conduct and fuck him.

And now? Oh, now the game had shifted. This was no longer an easy game of draughts but of chess. So many more pieces could make or break how they moved forward and it was quite likely that it was now no longer just his own neck on the line.

“Mayhaps our plan should first deal with getting out of Tortuga? I’ll then have been part of the crew for longer by the time we reach the next port. It’ll give us time to…to plan.”

Jack grinned at James but the Alpha could see it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Ah, I knew there was a reason to keep a military man on board. I like this plan.”

James smiled softly and carefully passed the napping pup back to Jack.

“Then I best get back out there and really try to become part of this crew.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack shuffled out of his cabin onto the deck. They were planning on finally leaving Tortuga and he wanted to oversee the raising of the anchor and loosening of the sails. He needed his _Pearl_ to reassure him.

He saw AnaMaria at the wheel with Gibbs and he knew the ship was in fine hands to get out of this port.

“Oh, the ships will come and the ships will go, as long as the waves do roll.”

Jack turned back around sharply, ignoring a flare of pain that shot through his groin at the action, to look towards the capstan. He knew that voice but not in this use.

“Gibbs?” Jack called.

“Aye, Captain?” The man called back, leaning over the railing of the quarterdeck.

“When did the good ex-Commodore show his work song skills?”

Gibbs laughed as he watched the crew turn the capstan in time to James’ singing.

“Oh, about three days ago? During a rope repair when ya must have been asleep.”

Jack smirked and looked back towards the capstan.

“Singing, hey! Laddie, ho! Laddie, swing the capstan ‘round, ‘round, ‘round. When the money is gone it’s the same old song! Get up, Jack! John, sit down!”

“I may be having a talk with yer father about his choice in work songs,” Jack muttered to the pup that seemed to be taking an interest in everything going on.

She cooed and he adjusted his hold on her as AnaMaria called the crew to ready the sails as she steered the ship away from the port with the tide.

James moved closer to Jack and the Omega couldn’t help a little smirk.

“Norrington!” he called, waiting for James to look over at him. “Will this work song also include my name?”

James rolled his eyes even as he smirked.

Once the crew was ready on the lines, he led them in the next work song he had taught them.

“Haul on the bowline, our bully ship’s a rolling!”

The crew managed to get three strong pulls as they replied.

“Haul on the bowline, the bowline, haul!”

Jack looked up at Gibbs and AnaMaria to see that they were stifling grins.

“Aye, I think they’ll be learning more of these,” he called up to them which finally made AnaMaria break into laughter, bowing her head in slight exasperation.

“He be giving military precision to our motley crew,” Gibbs commented. “We’ll end up one of the strangest pirate ships on these water.”

“Are we not already?” Jack asked with a grin.

He left Gibbs and AnaMaria to their giggles and carefully walked along the deck towards the bow. His crew greeted him but they didn’t get too close because of the pup and the clear discomfort Jack still had.

He looked out at the water as they, rather gladly, put Tortgua behind them. The feel of the sea breeze and salt spray on his face was both soothing and reinvigorating.

He shifted the pup up a bit in his arms so she was also able to look out at the ocean.

“Yer home, little one,” he said softly. “Salt water’s in yer veins from both of us. Though ye may be more law-abiding than me.”

“Jack,” James called gently as he approached him.

Sparrow looked over his shoulder and he smiled softly.

“Ah, there’s our chant leader.” He perked up at the little blush that pulled on James’ face. “I don’t think we’ve ever gotten to sea that quickly. Short of being pursued.”

“Glad I could be of help. I learned those as midshipman and I’ve never gotten to use them after that.”

“Hmm? A pity.”

The pup squealed and both men looked down at her. She had a slightly grumpy look on her face and James smirked.

“I see she’s picked up your way of asking for a meal.”

Jack snorted.

“Ah, no. I see that’s yer “not gettin’ me way” look.”

The men couldn’t continue their teasing much longer as the pup really actually was demanding a meal. And she wasn’t willing to wait much longer.

James stood behind Jack and carefully reached around him for the ties of his shirt.

“James-”

“She needs you,” he murmured. “The crew won’t give a damn.”

Jack shivered as James’ fingers absentmindedly brushed against his skin as he parted the shirt. He adjusted their pup and she nursed eagerly.

“...Have you named her yet?” James asked, watching the pup over Jack’s shoulder.

“Ah…I’ve had some ideas,” Jack murmured, glancing behind them but his crew was going about their jobs as James said they would.

“Having trouble deciding?”

“Not entirely.” Jack turned his head to look at James. “…I don’ know which family name she’d have,” he said softly, voice a bit thick with the worry that always crept up when he considered it.

James made a soft noise and his eyes widened.

“Oh, Jack, I…” He swallowed hard and looked back down at the pup and then back up to the ocean. “You have my word…no matter what happens to us, to me, I will not force those rights.”

Jack wanted to shout for joy at that but a part of him was still hesitant. He knew the Alpha had lost so much in his pursuit of the “gentleman’s” life and now he had an heir (of a sort). What truly was to stop him from pursuing his rights as the Alpha?

“...What can ye do…to make me really believe that?” he asked softly.

For a moment, James looked affronted but he quickly looked contrite. He reached to gently run a finger over the pup’s hair.

“I…I know you don’t really trust me. And I know why. I understand, Jack. I wouldn’t trust me either.” He smiled softly as the pup pulled back from Jack’s chest with a bit of milk still on her tongue. “But I…I hope you’ll be able to.”

Jack nodded and passed him the pup to burp while he did up his shirt. He heard the burp and a groan. He smirked and looked up at James.

“First baptism, James?” Jack asked, taking in the spot of spit-up on his shoulder.

“And not the last, I’m sure,” James said with a grimace, shifting the pup to the other shoulder.

“Certainly not, me dear Ex-Commodore, or ye’ll be walking.”

Jack took a rag from Cotton as he passed by and used it to clean James’ shirt. He tossed it back at Cotton who took it with a reluctant grab.

“The _Pearl_ is in good hands, Jack,” James said softly. “You saw her off and got some sea spray. Now, let’s go back into the cabin for a bit of rest.”

“I’ve been resting for nearly a week, Norrington.”

“And don’t think that even after that I don’t notice your wincing. So let’s go take a look and then you and this little one can rest.”

Jack watched the pup for a few moments as she started to doze off on Norrington’s shoulder. He sighed softly at the sweet picture it made and relented.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

James led the way back along the deck, listening for Jack’s distinctive footfalls behind him. He glanced up and saw AnaMaria and Gibbs watching them as they approached the cabin and he offered them a little smile as they disappeared into the cabin.

“How do you feel? Does anything hurt?”

“Besides me pride?” Jack asked, leaning against his table to look at a map.

James rolled his eyes and carefully settled the pup in her crib.

“I didn’t realize you had enough of that left to bruise.”

“Ye wound me, James. Wound me!” Jack straightened up quickly and he winced at another pull. He pressed his hand to his lower stomach and James sighed.

“Come on, Jack,” he said softly. “Undress and get to bed.”

James let Jack go to the bedroom alone for a bit of privacy. He tidied a little and checked on the pup once more before he entered the second room.

Jack was back in a nightshirt and was spread out on his bed with the covers pushed down to the foot of the bed. James would have said he looked put out if he hadn’t noticed a hint of fear in the other man’s eyes.

James gathered the supplies that had found a home in the cabin and used the cheap rum with them to rinse his hands.

“Your seduction could use some work, Norrington.”

James rolled his eyes as he turned back to the bed. He strode over quickly and sat on the edge.

“It’ll get better when you get less exasperating.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a threat,” James muttered as he took the hem of the nightshirt in his hands. He waited for Jack’s nod before he pushed it up.

James frowned a little at the linen between Jack’s legs. He remembered the fight the Omega had put up at the idea of having to wear a “rag like the fairer folk” but it had been a necessity for the trial his body had to go through post-birth. James and Gibbs, with advice and knowledge from AnaMaria, watched the change over those first few days to relax a little with the news that Jack’s body was healing and he didn’t seem to be at risk of suddenly hemorrhaging.

But now James was getting a little nervous.

“Jack, you’re bleeding again,” he said softly, fingers going to untie the knot holding the linen in place around Jack’s waist.

Jack frowned and stared up at the ceiling. He had made it nearly twenty years since his presentation without being compromised. A few close calls, a few heartbreaks, but it never got to this point: this constant worry in the back of his mind that his body would suddenly turn traitor and kill him.

James noticed his stiffness and worry. He did the only thing he could think of to try to break the tension in the air and he started to hum.

“...Come cheer up my lads, it’s to glory we steer,” he sang softly as he washed the blood away, hoping it would not be a major bleed. “To add something more to this wonderful year. To honor we call you, as free men, not slaves. For who are so free as the sons of the waves.”

Jack visibly relaxed at both the sound of James’ voice and the brighter tone it took as he clearly saw that the Omega wasn’t dying.

“Heart of oak are our ships. Heart of oak are our men. We always are ready, steady boys, steady. We’ll fight and we’ll conquer, again and again.”

James gently pressed against Jack’s stomach, his fingers and palms having charted the changes over the past week. He felt nothing new and worrying and so he grabbed a clean strip of linen. He squeezed Jack’s ankle in reassurance before starting to put the new rag in place.

“Our worthy forefathers, let’s give them a cheer. To climates unknown did courageously steer. Through oceans to deserts, for freedom they came. And dying bequeathed us their freedom and fame.”

Jack’s gaze flicked from the ceiling to James’ face and he reached for the Alpha’s wrist.

“Heart of Oak,” he murmured. “Bit too proud of a song for a pirate.”

James smiled softly and used his free hand to tug his nightshirt back down.

“Not too proud for a good man.” He managed to loosen Jack’s grip enough that he could take his hand in his own instead. “Rest, Jack. We’re on the waves and I’m sure lunch will be something better than porridge.”

“Yes, we’ll finally have gotten rid of the infernal monkey and the damned parrot.”

James snorted and put the supplies back in their places. He picked up the used rag to get it cleaned.

“I fear we’re stuck with them. But I’ll see what can be done for lunch.”

Jack nodded and watched James start to leave.

“...Thank ye, James.”

The Alpha paused and smiled softly.

“Don’t have to thank me, Jack.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain! Little one’s squalling again!”

Jack sighed and started down the rigging carefully. He had just gotten Gibbs and James and AnaMaria to let him start doing these more intense things on the ship and now the rest of the crew was hindering him. He hadn’t heard his pup’s cries and was considering what punishment he should give to Ragetti for shouting him down from the rigging.

However, as he neared the deck he did hear some whimpering cries. So, not so much an outright lie as an exaggeration. The punishment was lessening.

As soon as his boots touched the deck, Pintel came over with the pup. She was starting to settle now that she could smell Jack’s scent.

“Sorry, Captain. She needed a change but she still wasn’t happy.”

Jack took the pup and leveled a look at the duo.

“...Go scrub down the head. Fair enough punishment for not being able to handle a pup for more than five minutes.”

He strode past them, barely listening to the flare up of petty bickering, and headed straight towards the wheel where AnaMaria was. He opened his mouth as he headed up the steps but she cut him off.

“Don’t even think about it. I was on pup duty all day yesterday.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Yours, Sir, since you wanted to take part in the fight.”

Jack opened his mouth but closed it again. That was a fair point and the bounty they had gotten from the other ship had been quite worth the near-misses he got from not using his skills for ten months.

“And I’d suggest you let James watch the pup if you really need someone to do that.”

“He’s helping to repair the ship. I need the _Pearl_ in absolute peak performance.”

“He’s her Alpha-parent and you two are the most responsible for her. Then all of us. We’re mainly responsible for the ship. I don’t care what petty thing set this tension off but fix it.” AnaMaria nodded at the pup. “For her.”

Jack huffed and headed towards the rear of the deck to look out at the water. He could feel the ship talking to him but she wasn’t making sense.

“Jack?”

He looked over his shoulder and watched James come up the steps with Gibbs. He sighed and glanced at AnaMaria who was studiously watching the horizon.

“Traitors on this ship, pup. Full of them.”

James swallowed hard and crossed the deck to stand beside Jack.

“...I swear to you, Jack, there is nothing in that letter that will hurt you or the pup. I sent it to Elizabeth, for God’s sake!”

“And the mail on Port Royal is never intercepted? I’m not as dumb as I’ve led people to believe.”

James sighed and leaned against the rail.

“It can be, which I planned for. The letter to Elizabeth just says that I’m safe and everything’s okay. Even if the Navy or the Marines got a hold of it, all they would learn is that I’m not dead.”

Jack held the pup close to his chest and stared at the horizon.

“Jack…I will tie weights to my ankles and go overboard right now if that would calm your anxiety about that letter.”

Jack sighed and finally looked at James.

“...Ye knew I’ve still not settled into this. Ye knew the worry of my life and her life on the line. And ye didn’t tell me about the letter until it was sent…”

“You’re right.” James looked up at Jack and the Omega paused. He didn’t look at all defiant but he actually looked…fearful. “I left without telling anyone. I just…abandoned my life, my household, my post. With no word from me for four months, I worried of what Elizabeth and…and Turner must be thinking. How long could he keep her from going off on her own? Have they mourned an empty box?”

He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned.

“And I knew you would be mad. But I…” he let out a wry little laugh, “I was smug enough to think that I-I could talk you down from that anger. We’d been doing good this past month that I badly misjudged that decision.”

Jack let him fall silent and he let the words roll over and over in his mind. He was still worried that something in the letter would tip someone off but James did sound truthful that it wasn’t intentional if it happened.

James made a soft noise as the pup was held out to him. He gratefully took her and tucked her close to his chest. He hadn’t been able to hold her for the past week since he told Jack about that letter.

“For someone so smart,” Jack said softly, “ye can really be so stupid.”

“You’ll find no argument from me. Or from most people who know me,” James assured.

Jack bit his lip as he thought over his next words. Before all of this he would just say it and let Fate and Lady Luck decide what would happen for him. But now he was trying to consider more than a step or two ahead. He was aiming for years ahead.

“...I know you’re still undecided about yer plan. So I’d like to give ye a suggestion.”

James nodded.

“’m all ears.”

“...Stay on the _Pearl_. M-Mate with me. But!” He had seen James’ eyes start to go wide and he really needed him to hear this last part. “But…use Sparrow for the family name.”

James made a soft noise and looked down at the pup in his arms. Even though he was her Alpha-parent, the idea of her being a “Little Sparrow” really just fit her much better. She had been whelped on a pirate ship and she would likely always be on a ship. She wasn’t going to be like his sisters Olivia, who wore her finery demurely and married a duke, or Mary, who found a station in the royal household. No, his pup was going to be her own person and that didn’t work with a lofty family name from England.

“I…I will consider it, Jack,” he said with a little smile, hoping it was reassuring.

Jack swallowed hard and nodded. He had a small inkling that he had struck a rather important chord inside the good ex-Commodore. He was just unsure whether striking it would end up working in his favor or not.

“...Piracy won’t continue on forever,” Jack murmured, watching the ocean, “but I won’t be able to survive on land. I’m not made for it.”

“Could get letters of marque,” James murmured. “Or start your own trading company. You have the skills to protect your cargo.”

Jack chuckled softly and shook his head.

“That I do…but who would trust me with their cargo?”

“Well…with me on board that should help. Also if your tale of the _Wicked Wench_ is still known then people will know you sail with morals.”

Jack looked up at Norrington and he smirked.

“Ye wound me legacy by bringing morals into it. Pirate, first and foremost.”

“Ah, of course, I forget that you’re exactly like every other pirate in the Caribbean,” James quipped, knowing how Jack would react to that.

“How dare ye compare me to these other-!”

James cut Jack off with a kiss.

He could feel how still Jack was at first and he was about to pull away when the Omega suddenly relaxed into it. James purred at the acceptance but he didn’t push it any further. He had already crossed a line and he got insanely lucky.

“...Dirty cheat.”

James smirked and passed Jack their pup.

“Pirate,” he said, voice just barely able to say it with only little question.


	4. Chapter 4

James watched the young boy climb up the rope ladder and over the side of the _Pearl_ with Jack following close behind. He had stayed back to watch the ship while Jack and his crew went to check out the area of Martinique they had anchored by.

And apparently Jack had found some _one_ rather than some _thing_.

The pup cooed and he adjusted the sling holding her.

“Aye, Little Sparrow…I also hope your Da hasn’t lost what’s left of his mind.”

“James, I have found the solution to our problems.” Jack said as he led the boy up to the wheel.

“Oh, you’ve found us a pirate judge to let us marry?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Even better! I’ve found us a cabin boy with a voice near as sweet as yers.”

James’ brows furrowed. He had started his life in the Navy as a cabin boy and it was still fresh in his mind to this day. He had also become aware as a Navy Captain how a lot of pirate ships used their cabin boys. It made him grateful he got a rather lazy lieutenant that only wanted him to do chores.

“...Jack, I-”

Jack cleared his throat and raised a brow with a rather obvious nod towards the boy standing behind him.

James sighed and regarded him flatly.

“ _Captain_ Sparrow…I do not quite see how having a cabin boy will help us.”

Jack grinned and circled around him. The pup giggled and smiled at the movement and the sound of beads and coins clinking in his hair.

“Well, right now, one of us must always be with the pup whenever something important happens. The rest of the crew is extremely important during attacks and such. However,” Jack gestured to the boy standing a bit awkwardly just at the top of the stairs, “a cabin boy will be the perfect way for us to both do our jobs.”

James pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Of course…of course this is why. You’re still upset about missing the last raid.”

Jack smirked and his eyes danced with fire: both from the outrage at missing a rather important raid and also the idea of future piracy.

“Trust me, James, it’ll be helpful.”

James stared him down for a few moments before he turned to the boy and called him over.

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Benjamin O’Connell, sir.”

James made a soft noise and looked at the red curls and bright blue eyes as well as the smattering of freckles across the boy’s nose.

“Irish. How old are you?”

“Fifteen, sir. I was an apprentice with a horn comb maker but he died and his son took over. He turned abusive.”

James fought back a groan. Of course Jack would find a kid with a bit of skill and an emotional backstory. The Omega seemed to attract “lost causes” like a magnet. He decided not to think on what that meant for himself.

“...What other skills do you have besides comb making?”

At this, Benjamin brightened and Jack nudged James’ side.

“I can mend clothing and sew on buttons. I’ve also had some experience watching pups as I have four younger siblings. Oh, and I’ve some skill with money maths!”

James looked at Jack, at his excited face, and he sighed with a little smile.

“Okay, okay. I guess we’ve got a cabin boy.”

“I knew ye’d see things my way, Jamie.” He kissed his cheek and sauntered off to show Benjamin their cabin as well as his place in the crew quarters.

James looked down at the pup and smiled softly when he saw her drifting off against his chest.

“A nanny on a pirate ship,” he murmured. “My how the Sparrows make life interesting.”

Benjamin proved himself to be a useful member of the crew. While nearly all the crew could mend and patch sails, Benjamin’s nimble fingers made easy work of breeches and shirts. The whittling skills he had picked up in his apprenticeship were starting to be transferred over to carpentry and he had even managed to make a crude dolphin from a wood cut off as a gift for the pup.

James had to admit it was nice to know that their pup was in good hands if something came up that required him and Jack to focus on the ship or the crew. It also helped to have someone besides him trying to keep Jack’s many books, maps, and trinkets clean and organized.

Three weeks after taking Benjamin on board, he faced a huge moment to prove his worth as a “nanny”.

The _Pearl_ had come upon a ship flying the Spanish colors. The decision was made to go after her and it wasn’t until they were unable to leave range of the other ship that they realized who they were attacking.

The colors changed to a black flag with a red skeleton and Gibbs was able to read the name through the spyglass.

 _The Fancy_.

James and Jack shared a look and a heated kiss of the moment before they hurried to their respective jobs. Their pup was put in Benjamin’s care and he retreated to the cabin, closing and locking every door between them in the back and the deck.

Benjamin tried not to listen to the sounds of the fight but he couldn’t help it. It was all so loud once the guns started. One cannon hit rocked the ship but he heard two replies that sounded like they hit their target square.

The ships were quickly pulled together so as not to simply beat a ship to pieces without a chance at taking loot. The crew of the _Pearl_ had the advantage, slight though it was, and boarded Ned Low’s ship.

Low’s crew fought hard and Jack knew it was because of their captain. Any sign of insubordination or cowardice was grounds for punishment from Low. And his punishments were well-known in the Caribbean.

Jack managed to down three of Low’s crew and he did his best not to notice his own losses.

“Sparrow!”

He turned and saw Low advancing towards him. He spared a glance to his crew, assuring himself that they were still holding their own, before he answered Low’s advancement with his sword.

The two captains became locked in battle. One crew tried to join in and the other beat them back. The fury rising off of Jack’s crew at the sight of their Captain, their _Omega_ Captain, set upon by one of the most notorious pirates gave them a renewed strength.

James in particular.

Little Sparrow needed them. Both of them. If that meant a pirate had to lose a hand or a leg, then so be it.

The deck started to turn slippery under the captains’ feet. Jack suspected what it was but he didn’t let his concentration falter.

They remained locked together in a fight as the rest of Low’s crew either expired from their injuries or were struck down. It was clear both of them were starting to lag as the minutes continued to tick by.

Sparrow just needed to hold out a bit longer for a weakness.

The position of the sun had shifted rather far in the sky as the fight drew towards a close. Low raised his sword and the light glinted off sharply. The blinding flash caused Jack to stumble in the blood on the deck as Low thrust it.

“Jack!”

James and AnaMaria hurried forward and it was Norrington’s blade that found a home in Low’s side. AnaMaria kept Jack from collapsing to the deck and pressed his shirt tight to the stab wound on his torso.

“Gibbs! Get Jack aboard the _Pearl_ now!”

Gibbs and AnaMaria hefted Jack between themselves and started back to their ship while James took stock of Low’s.

It was theirs. None of Low’s crew remained and the captain himself was quickly dying as he held his hand to his side. James took out a dagger and knelt by the man.

“Alea iacta est,” he hissed. “This is your undoing.”

He took Low’s ear in his hand and sliced it from his head with the dagger. Low was so weak that he barely cried out. The captain looked up at James and took a ragged breath.

“...A-Ad undas…”

“My pleasure.” James stuffed the ear in the dying man’s mouth and drove the dagger between Low’s ribs with a grunt.

James was breathing harshly as he watched the life leave the man in front of him. He withdrew his dagger, wiped it on Low’s shirt, and staggered to his feet.

“S-Sir?”

James looked at Pintel and Ragetti and he softened when he saw that they were unharmed and composed.

“Yes?”

“We can help the others clean up and get back over. We, uh, we don’t want you to feel forced to stay here.”

James took a deep, steadying breath and looked at the body at his feet. His Rage was receding and he had to fight to keep from either breaking down or compartmentalizing. He had to meet somewhere in the middle and get back to Jack.

“Y-Yes. Yes, Ragetti start tending to the injured. Patel, assess the valuables and provisions on board. We’ll deal with the ship later.”

“Aye, Sir!”

James found Benjamin on the deck when he made it back to the _Pearl_.

Benjamin looked worried but it appeared that he and Little Sparrow had made it through all right.

“Sir…”

James accepted his pup and he hugged her close.

“Sir…he’s been calling for you.”

James frowned and looked at the teen, keeping the pup tucked close.

“What?”

“When he was carried into the cabin, sir, he kept saying “Jamie” and “Jem” over and over. I got kicked out so they could look at him but from what I could hear through the door he was still calling for you.”

James kissed the top of the pup’s head and passed her back to Benjamin. That was the burst of hope he needed. Jack was strong enough to call for him. He wasn’t laying out like Low.

He hurried into the cabin and saw a familiar sight: Jack on the bed and Gibbs and AnaMaria at his side.

“How deep does it go?” she asked Gibbs, looking a little unsure of what supplies they would need.

Gibbs had two fingers in the wound, trying to get a sense for how bad it really was. Considering that Jack hadn’t yet completely passed out, there was hope it wasn’t too bad.

“...It’s nicked the womb,” he murmured as he pulled his fingers free to pack the wound to staunch the bleeding, “but no further than a nick. I need a hot poker and silver nitrate.”

James let AnaMaria hurry past him. She was faster and more nimble below deck than he was. He approached the bed and crouched by Jack’s head.

“My brave, brave pirate,” he murmured, pushing a braid out of Jack’s face. The Omega groaned softly and tilted his face towards his voice a little in recognition. “You’re going to live, aye? Little Sparrow is counting on you to not give up. Especially not when we’ve bested Low.”

“Low’s dead?”

James looked at Gibbs and nodded with a firm look. Gibbs understood quickly and he squeezed the Alpha’s shoulder.

AnaMaria returned with a poker, the tip of it burning bright red, and a canister of silver nitrate. She passed Gibbs the poker and stood back.

“Hold him,” was all Gibbs said as he removed the packing and lifted the poker up. AnaMaria took Jack’s ankles and James pressed down on Jack’s shoulders as Gibbs pressed the heated metal straight into the wound.

Despite his weakness and blood loss, the scream that tore itself out of Jack’s throat was like a banshee wail and James’ heart wanted to burst in his chest.

Jack collapsed into the bed when the poker was removed and James let him go lax. He wasn’t entirely out of the woods but he felt much better knowing that the bleeding was stopped.

Gibbs had done the internal part quickly and now had to seal up the outer edge of the wound. He felt much better doing it now that Jack was, more or less, unconscious. Once that was done, he sprinkled the silver nitrate over the fresh wound and wrapped alcohol-cleaned linen bandages around his torso.

“...Every time I’m around, huh?”

Gibbs glanced at James and he gave him a tired smile.

“Nah…this one is on Jack.” His face darkened. “And on us for not realizing it was Low sooner.”

James put a hand on Gibbs shoulder.

“But we survived…and rid the Caribbean of a vile excuse for a human being.” He looked at Jack and then squeezed Gibbs shoulder. “I need your help with something. Let’s discuss it while we help with the cleanup.”

Gibbs made a soft noise and raised a brow as he followed James out. For someone who had a deep running hatred of pirates, the ex-Commodore certainly seemed to be taking to it like a fish to water. So whatever he was planning was likely to be a strange mix of his land life and ship life that Jack was, of course, going to find endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alea iacta est: The die has been cast  
> Ad undas: To the waves (to Hell)


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke with a groan and he clamped a hand to his abdomen. It felt like a ball of fire had settled just to the left of his navel. It was nearly as bad as his labor had been but not quite.

He otherwise felt okay, if a bit tired and sore, so he carefully pushed himself up to sitting. He pressed a hand to the wood wall next to his bed and listened to the _Pearl_. She seemed to be okay if also tired and sore.

“That’s me girl,” he murmured.

Jack carefully placed his feet on the floor and pushed himself up. He stumbled a few feet to the front room of his cabin. He held himself up in the doorway and frowned when he realized that the crib was empty. He also noticed that James wasn’t hovering over his bedside like he did the last time he was grievously injured.

Maybe he wasn’t so injured this time? The pain in his stomach would like to disagree with that.

He managed to cross the front room and opened the door.

The deck was alive with activity. The ship had repairs to be made and there were injuries to tend to and there was also a rather large pile of loot in the middle of the deck that was being sorted through by James and Gibbs.

Jack spotted Benjamin with the pup near the pile of loot and he relaxed a little bit. Everyone seemed to be accounted for.

The pup let out a happy squeal and James looked up and then turned to see Jack. He let out an exasperated sigh and crossed over to him quickly to wrap an arm around him.

“I can’t believe you’re already up.”

“I nearly died so now I have to catch up with me crew,” Jack said, trying to pass off what had happened to him. Although by the way James’ hand on him tightened, he had failed.

“We lost one,” James said softly, “and a couple are nursing serious injuries. But Low’s crew is utterly destroyed. As is Low himself.”

“Low’s gone?”

James nodded and stood with Jack by the new pile of loot. He reached into the pile and came back with a book.

“I’m surprised this was kept on board.”

Jack took it from him and flicked through the pages.

“Hmm…looks to be a novel. Maybe we’ll find it a great tool to help stave off boredom.”

“ _Love Excess_. Oh, now I see why you want to keep it.”

Jack smirked and set the novel aside. He kissed James’ cheek before turning back to the pile of loot.

“For saving me life, I think me share should be split into fourths so ye, Gibbs, and AnaMaria get a bit more.”

AnaMaria perked up from the other side of the pile.

“Aye, Sir?”

James chuckled.

“Well if we’re being generous with our portions, that portion you want to give me I think should go to Pintel and Ragetti.”

Jack raised a brow at that.

“...Really?”

“Aye. They’re much more capable than one would think,” he said softly. “I don’t think Barbossa utilized them correctly.”

Jack nodded slowly as he mulled that over. Maybe it was true that neither he nor Hector had quite found the duo’s fit but maybe they weren’t entirely useless except as bait.

“Captain!”

“Ah, speak of the devils.”

Ragetti was practically vibrating with energy and kept choking down giggles while Pintel kept shooting him looks to try to get him to stop.

“Captain, we had to scuttle the ship once we took out the important bits. Even AnaMaria didn’t want a ship tainted like that.”

Jack nodded his agreement. It was understandable that anyone on his crew would find Low’s spaces revolting and unsettling.

“But! Before we did that, we did manage to get this removed.”

Ragetti pulled a large piece of wood out from behind his back and held it up. It was a board from the side of the ship that had _The Fancy_ painted on it.

“Nice little trophy for ya, Cap’n.”

Jack grinned and eagerly took hold of the board. He held it up and basked in the fact that the ship it belonged to was now at the bottom of the sea.

“Oh, this will make a perfect target for my knives.”

“No knife throwing in the cabin,” James huffed, taking the pup from Benjamin.

“Aww, but it’s a perfect skill for her to pick up on.”

“When she’s older.” James kissed her cheek and the pup giggled at the feel of his scruff tickling her face.

Jack made a soft noise and passed the board to Benjamin to go put in their cabin. Watching James with their pup had jogged what little memory he had of being brought back to his cabin to treat his wound.

“...What have ye been calling her?” he asked James, noticing the crew around them backing away at the shift in conversation.

James looked up and his cheeks had gone a bit pink.

“Ah…I, uh…I’ve been calling her Little Sparrow.”

Jack smirked at the look on the Alpha’s face.

“I thought I remembered ye saying that in the cabin.”

“Christ, you have memories of that?! I thought you passing out would have wiped most of it.”

Jack shrugged and made grabby hands for the “Little Sparrow”.

“I’ve been hurt worse before. ‘m not given the luxury of forgetting it anymore.” He gladly cradled his pup close, careful to hold her against his right side to avoid any more pain.

“Explains the rum,” James muttered. He noticed Jack pull a face and he ticked a brow up. “What?”

“...I haven’t had any since I realized I was bred.”

James’ eyes widened at the implication of the man, who he had believed was always at least some low level of drunk, going cold turkey.

“Anywho, I think we all need a break after this misadventure and the holidays are coming up. We might as well put our new loot to good use!”

James smiled softly at the way the crew cheered. Being out on the sea could make the days run together, especially knowing they couldn’t really stay in a port for a long time. A break for the holidays sounded like the perfect medicine for what they had gone through.

And Jack’s plan was actually super helpful for what he had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

This little island outside of Port-au-Prince was a nice change of pace from Tortgua where James had fully expected Jack to take his crew to celebrate the holidays. The Omega had assured everyone that it was uninhabited by any forces except a few natives on the other side of the island. So, hopefully, they would be largely safe for a good handful of days.

Gibbs and AnaMaria let everyone else off and decided to go back to Tortuga purely for supplies.

James really hoped they saw the ship again soon or else he was sure they would end up finding Gibbs passed out in a pigpen. If Jack and Will were to be believed. 

“Oh, ex-Commodore!”

James looked up from where he had Little Sparrow’s legs in the water. She was still much too young to stand in it but he could sit her and hold her carefully in it.

He noticed Jack pause at the sweet scene and he grinned.

“Yes, Jack?”

Jack shook himself and plopped down into the sand next to him.

“I know of a little cave that’s near the waterline.”

“Ugh, I’m not going into a cave that’s overrun with each tide.”

“It’s not!” Jack assured quickly. “It gets higher the deeper ye go so only the first foot or so gets underwater.”

James slowly smirked.

“Jack…are you trying to get me alone? Away from the crew?”

Jack grinned and lounged out on the sand.

“Ah, now we’re on the same page.”

Little Sparrow giggled as a wave swept over her feet and James pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“...I think I could be persuaded into a beach cave. Not an entirely bad holiday present.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, never fear, Jamie. This won’t be the only present.”

James raised a brow at that but he couldn’t push the questioning or teasing further as some of the crew came up to discuss their plans for shelter and food. They had restocked near Santo Domingo but some of the crew wanted a few things that were a bit fresher.

The idea of getting fresh meat was certainly appealing to James but Jack was on his feet before he could move.

“I’ll get ye something, James, ye just keep our Little Sparrow there entertained.”

James smirked and looked down at the pup.

“Hear that? Da thinks I’m your personal clown.”

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed his head down as he headed off with a couple of Beta crew members to go hunt.

James chuckled and gladly settled down to take care of their pup. He had been thrown into this role quite quickly, and quite extremely, but he hadn’t even considered leaving her behind. He had gone back and forth the first couple of weeks with his plan for the future but she always factored into it. And seeing the hurt on Jack’s face at the thought of _him_ having to lose her started to sway his decision.

What honestly was waiting for him back in Port Royal? No career and the way he had left was actually a bit of a disgrace. A handful of friends but the culture in Port Royal was never conducive to his real needs.

He had always been drawn to male Omegas even before he presented. It was only a minor step better than being attracted to a male Beta and that was only a minor step better than being attracted to a male Alpha.

If he and Jack returned to Port Royal, even with letters of marque, their relationship would be another disgrace. Their pup would be looked upon as a bastard despite them being together.

James couldn’t do that to Jack or Little Sparrow.

Their future was somewhere out on the ocean. Not attempting to live full-time in Port Royal.

Little Sparrow yawned and whined and James looked down at her.

“Too much ocean for one day?” he asked as he scooped her up and got to his feet.

She gladly cuddled into his chest and he decided to walk with her down the beach.

He came upon the area where a good chunk of the crew had decided to make their camp for their holiday. The more able of them were constructing lean-tos to provide shelter in the night and from the midday sun. The rest were either gathering more wood or getting their shelters made comfortable.

“Sir!”

James turned at the call and found Benjamin sitting on a blanket under a lean-to doing some mending. He smirked softly and raised a brow.

“Benjamin. Whose mending are you working on this time?”

“Ms. Ana. She left it for me to work on and promised payment and some horn to carve up when they returned from Tortuga.”

“A lovely idea. Sometimes I think she’s the real reason the _Pearl_ doesn’t go down.”

Benjamin smiled softly and nodded.

James noticed the star struck look and he made a soft noise. Well that was a development. And one he would certainly be bringing up with Jack.

He didn’t get a chance to continue questioning Benjamin as Ragetti let out a shout as one of the driftwood branches he was lashing to his lean-to came down on him. James hurried over with another crew member and helped to hold it in place. His other arm was holding Little Sparrow protectively although she slept through the fuss.

Jack and the hunting party returned with a good catch of birds and one wild boar.

James smiled appreciatively at the sight of Jack swaggering to the camp with a boar slung over his shoulders. A flare of Alphic pride nearly bowed him over but then his hindbrain remembered Little Sparrow in his arms and he managed to keep his feet.

Little Sparrow was also happy with Jack’s return. She woke in James’ arm and her face scrunched up in a way that he immediately recognized and made him beeline to Jack.

“No, no, shh, shh, Da’s right here, don’t-” He winced as she started to cry just a few steps away from the Omega.

Jack smirked and offloaded the boar to Ladbroc.

“For someone so good with his pup, ye really should see yer face right now,” he teased as he took Little Sparrow into his arms to get her fed.

“That particular cry is much more in the range of your own squawking,” James bantered back.

“I do not squawk, my dear ex-Commodore.”

“You do. Often.”

Jack let out an offended sound that was suspiciously close to a squawk and made James smirk. He went off with the hunting crew to dress and start cooking their prizes.

Jack looked down at Little Sparrow and grinned.

“Maybe he’s right. We’ll drive him round the bend together, eh?”


	7. Chapter 7

James listened, bemused, as the drunken crew started on a few hymns for the spirit of it. It was hilarious to him that all these pirates knew so many Christian songs but he was also surprised how many of the more recent ones they knew. “On Christmas Night All Christians Sing” was a rather popular one it seemed although “Joy to the World” kept popping up. Likely because it was quite lively.

Jack passed Little Sparrow to Benjamin and James watched him as he left the warm light of the evening fire to walk over to him.

“Not enjoying the festivities, Jamie?”

James leaned back a bit to look up at Jack and the pirate chose that moment to straddle his lap. James let out a soft “oof” and adjusted how he sat in the sand to accommodate.

“I was quite happy with the feast and the rum,” James assured.

“And the singing?”

“...Well, it’s more in-tune that I thought it might be.”

Jack snorted.

“That’s yer doin’.”

“And whose doing got them all these hymns?”

Jack shrugged and looked back at the group.

“Don’ know. Most of my crew was recruited in Tortuga. The only one I know pretty well is Gibbs.”

James hummed and looped an arm around Jack’s waist.

“I’ll blame him then.”

Jack looked back at him with a wide grin.

“Ye were a gentleman!”

“I resent the past tense,” James huffed.

“Get used to it. But! I mean, ye went to church every day, right?”

James gave Jack a slightly bewildered look and let out a little laugh.

“You have some strange notions of what a gentleman does. No, I was not in church every day. Sunday for most of the day and a weekday service on Tuesday.”

“That’s basically every day,” Jack countered. “But that’s where ye got yer voice, innit?”

James blushed a little and shrugged.

“I guess. I was in the choir as a boy and was there until I joined the navy as a cabin boy.”

Jack leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I bet ye’ll sound better than a group of drunken pirates,” he murmured, clearly both intrigued and flirting.

James sighed and nudged his cheek against Jack’s.

“...How far are we from that cave?”

“About a ten minute walk.”

“Let me up and I’ll sing for you along the way.”

James had never seen Jack move that quickly. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the bottle of rum he had been nursing.

He felt Jack slide an arm around his waist and he slipped an arm under Jack’s ridiculous hair to wrap around his shoulders.

“Woo me with your voice, oh ex-Commodore.”

James rolled his eyes and waited until they were a bit further away from the group on the beach.

“...Come, thou long expected Jesus, born to set thy people free.”

Jack perked up and watched James as they walked. He was slightly teasing with all the talk of his voice but he also really did like hearing the Alpha sing. It seemed like it was a part of him he had to lock away behind duty and rank and only bring out when it was “allowed”. Which was worth a blight on everyone who shamed him for not falling in line because Jack could listen to his baritone all damn day.

“Israel’s strength and consolation. Hope of all the earth thou art. Dear desire of every nation. Joy of every longing heart.”

Jack frowned a little when James stopped. He lightly pinched his side and James laughed a little.

“Spoiled.”

“Pirate.”

“Good Christian friends, rejoice! With heart and soul and voice!”

Maybe it was the rum or maybe it was because he was alone with Jack, but he was feeling more confident and comfortable. His good memories of Christmas time were in his head and his heart felt like it was ready to burst forth.

“Ox and ass before him bow and he is in the manger now! Christ is born today! Christ is born today!”

“Ye can get away with saying ass in a church,” Jack asked with mock affront.

“We also often talk about death and torture,” James laughed.

Jack saw the cave just in the distance and he pressed himself closer to James’ side.

“One more, love, please?” he asked softly.

Well. When he was asked that way…

“All hail the power of Jesus’ name. Let angels prostrate fall. Bring forth the royal diadem and crown him Lord of all. Bring forth the royal diadem, and crown him Lord of all.”

James spotted the cave and he found his voice suddenly locked in his throat. Despite the earlier teasing, the idea of being alone with Jack with Little Sparrow not their responsibility for a few hours until the pup wanted their middle of the night feed was actually quite daunting.

He was nervous.

He didn’t want to make a mistake with this. He didn’t want to hurt Jack or make him lose whatever trust he had gained.

If he messed this up then his plan was going to just fall right through to the lowest pit of hell.

Jack led him into the cave and his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He felt the Omega move away and he let him go. It was a good idea as it appeared that Jack had this all planned as he heard a few strikes of flint and then a small fire started.

“...You brought blankets in here.”

“Aye.”

“...You brought our blankets into a damp cave.”

Jack looked up at him with a flat look and a raised brow.

“Be glad I didn’t just use yer extra change of clothes. The blankets _and_ our clothes will make better padding.”

James’ cheeks flushed but he sat down next to Jack anyways. He followed the Omega’s lead in removing his shoes and when he had done so, he found himself with another lapful of Jack.

“Jamie,” he murmured.

“Aye, Jack?”

“Ye’re thinking too hard. I can hear it.”

James huffed through his nose and he smiled softly. He leaned back, carefully, onto the cave wall and wrapped his arms around the Omega.

“Think I have to. I wasn’t thinking much last time,” he said softly. “And that was…that was…”

“...Not ideal,” Jack supplied and James nodded. “If it helps…I made peace with my Heat rather quickly. I wanted to play with ye. Not quite like that but I did.”

James gave Jack a bit of a squeeze.

“You’re more generous with my guilt than I am.” James slowly grinned at a thought and he leaned in to kiss Jack’s cheek. “I have a thought…”

“Oh goodie, Jamie has an idea.”

“Hush,” James laughed. “I think…if we’re really going to move to this step…that I-I should take it from you.”

Jack pulled back to give James an incredulous look and for a moment James thought he had said something really wrong.

“We don-”

Jack surged forward and shut him up with a kiss. Unlike that one a month ago, the passion was quickly consented to on both sides. Jack coaxed the Alpha’s mouth open and he felt the surrender in James. It sent a fire through his veins at the thought of being the one in control.

“James,” he breathed out when they parted.

James nodded and reached up to start undressing Jack. Despite their agreement, it was sexier, and sometimes easier, for your partner to do the undressing. It didn’t have to mean anything other than “I want you naked, now.”

Jack’s own nimble fingers had found the ties of James’ shirt and then the button’s on his breeches. They tugged each other’s clothes off until they were finally naked. Jack was even sans headscarf.

James leaned back a bit to take in the sight of Jack. He had seen it all before but he hadn’t let himself truly take it all in.

The tanned skin was beautiful and he realized that there were only the faintest of shade differences which led him to believe that Jack had found time to be nude in the sun. Because of course he would. There were also a myriad of scars on his person and the most recent addition was still a bit red. Stretch marks also now joined the collection and it was these that got his attention.

Jack shivered at the feel of the Alpha’s warm hands on his abdomen. He watched him take it all in while he calculated his next move.

It was James, however, who made a plan first.

“Just a quick taste,” he murmured as he leaned in to Jack’s chest.

The Omega’s body had changed since their last coupling and he was eager to explore it. His hands skimmed up Jack’s side to cup his budded chest while his lips ran from his collarbone down to a dusky nipple.

Jack gasped and moaned at the feel of warm, sneaky lips kissing and sucking at his chest. His head fell back and his hips started to rock against James’.

The Alpha purred at the new movement and he pulled back from Jack’s chest. He groaned as he looked down to where Jack’s hips were doing something wicked against his. His own cock was solid but he was able to watch Jack’s fill out while also feeling his slit start to grow wet.

“God above, I want you Jack,” James breathed out. He moved a hand down to wrap around Jack’s cock. It was smaller than his own but the only real difference between it and a Beta male’s cock was the absence of bollocks. “But I also really want to feel this inside me.”

“At least yer bedroom talk has gotten better. Just had to get ye in a cave.”

James chuckled and kissed Jack one more.

“...How do you want me, Jack?” he asked with a purr.

Jack smirked and scooted back from the Alpha’s lap. He gripped James’ hip tightly and gave a little tug.

“I’m thinking some pay back of my own. Hands and knees, Jamie.”

James shivered as he shifted around. This position felt very weighty and impactful. This was a breeding position. It was born of instinct when he pushed Jack into it. But Jack was _choosing_ it for him.

His cock twitched.

Jack ran a hand appreciatively over the expanse of pale skin on James’ back. For all this time out on the sea, he rarely went without a shirt and it left most of his skin still milky smooth. He did spy one mole on the fair skin and he leaned down to nip around it.

James gasped and groaned at the sharp, if teasing, sensation.

“J-Jack! Please…”

Jack groaned at the begging. An Alpha begging, especially James with James’ voice, was something he usually only got by the end of a sword or a gun. This was much more agreeable.

Jack reached past his cock to gather his own wetness on his fingers. He had a vial of oil in case but this idea was just too arousing not to try. He rubbed his fingers over James’ tightly furled hole and carefully eased a finger inside.

James groaned and dropped his head down. He could smell Jack. He could tell that whatever was slicking the way wasn’t quite slick enough. He knew what this was and it just added to the near overwhelming sensations.

“Relax, Jamie,” Jack murmured, retreating and then returning with two fingers.

James grimaced and did his best to relax. He could hear his own words from that first coupling circling in his head. He dropped his chest down and shifted his knees a bit.

“...I was such an ass…”

“Mmm, and ye’ve also got a fine one,” Jack responded. He saw James give him a look over his shoulder and he grinned. “James. Let that guilt go. And let me fuck ye.”

James shook his head with a little smile.

“Your head says no,” the Omega said in a sing-songy tone.

“Jack,” James said with a little laugh. “Fuck me already.”

Jack grinned and carefully removed his fingers. He used the proper oil to slick his length before he lined up.

“Ready?”

“Jack, I swear to-”

Jack pressed forward and James cut off with a groan. He trembled a little as Jack finally settled inside him.

“Oh…fuck,” he breathed out.

“Ye good, Jamie?” Jack asked breathlessly, leaning over the Alpha’s back.

“Oh, I am so fucking good,” he muttered as he leaned his head back.

The answer made Jack grin and press a kiss to the Alpha’s shoulder blade. He started to roll his hips, listening to the sounds James made to judge if he had the right angle. As soon as James let out a shout of pleasure, Jack focused on that angle and thrust faster.

James gripped the blanket under him tightly as every fiber of his being was lit on fire. Every nerve, even those on his scalp, seemed to be connected to where Jack was moving inside him. He had never taken this position. Even with his penchant for male Omegas, he always remained a traditional Alpha.

Jack just managed to change him so thoroughly.

Or maybe it wasn’t a change. Maybe it was an awakening. A reminder of who he was meant to be before English society and the Royal Navy got their claws into him.

“J-Jack!”

Jack moaned and reached around to wrap a hand around the Alpha’s cock. He was surprised to not find his knot attempting to swell but he didn’t say anything about it as he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Jem,” he pant out. “So good, Jem.”

“Jack…I’m so close!”

The Omega bit down on James’ shoulder as he fucked him harder. He was trying to stave off his own orgasm but it appeared to actually trigger the Alpha’s own release.

“Fuck,” Jack hissed out, hidden under the cover of James’ shout. He managed a few more thrusts before he stilled inside the Alpha as he reached climax.

The pair stayed together, trembling a little, as they caught their breath. Jack idly rubbed James’ side as he carefully pulled his softening length from the Alpha’s body. James still gasped and hissed at the sensitivity as his hole clenched on nothing.

James collapsed onto the blanket and he felt Jack wrap around him. He managed to roll over so that he could pull Jack into his hold.

“Good, Jack?” he asked softly, rubbing the Omega’s side.

Jack chuckled softly and kissed James softly.

“I’m great,” he murmured. “Now let’s sleep before Benjamin starts looking for us.”

“Mmm, no rest with Little Sparrow.”

“Double the trouble for ye.”

James grinned and gladly tugged Jack just that little bit closer.


	8. Chapter 8

“Gibbs, what was the point of this? I know ye didn’t get the grand tour with everyone else but really, this speck of land isn’t much.”

Gibbs huffed softly behind Jack as they headed back to the beach the crew was camped on. He and AnaMaria had returned from Tortuga that morning and James signaled that his plan was a go and they needed to distract Jack.

Yes. A walk over craggy rock and jungle trees had been the best idea.

“Oh…ya know…just some time with my favorite captain and Little Sparrow.”

Jack gave him a look over his shoulder.

“Favorite captain? I’m yer only captain.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Hopefully they had given James enough time because he felt likely to pass out right here and now.

“Yer lucky I’ve got plenty of rum waitin’ for me back on that beach or else I’d…”

Jack trailed off as they stepped out of the tree line and he stuttered to a stop as he took in what the crew had done on the beach.

They had built a simple canopy frame out of spare driftwood and used the cleanest sheets from the ship to provide the drapery. James stood underneath it with AnaMaria and Cotton.

“James…?” Jack asked warily as he slowly headed towards the canopy.

“Hey Jack.” James smiled softly and held a hand out to him. “Trust me?”

Jack adjusted Little Sparrow in his arms, staring at James’ hand. He noticed Gibbs walk up from behind him to join the trio under the canopy.

“...What have ye planned?” he asked as he took James’ hand and let him gently pull him under the canopy.

“I want to marry you, Jack. I want to be your Alpha and have you as my Omega.” James blushed a little. “If you’ll have me.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he looked up at the canopy again and at the witnesses. He suddenly realized exactly what this was and his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

“I…”

“Jack…I’m not looking for perfection and I’m certainly not offering a saint in return. But I…I offer you my heart. I offer you that trust.” He watched the play of emotions on Jack face and he gently nodded his head towards Little Sparrow. “This is for her as much as us…but…don’t take me for duty or out of pride. Just…take me if the man you see is one you’d stand beside.”

Jack bowed his head and James’ entire body flooded with worry until the Omega lifted his head with a smile.

“Ye’ve been planning. Fer awhile.”

James grinned and let out a little laugh.

“Since our battle with Low.”

Jack glanced around.

“And ye got me crew to go along with this idea.”

“Course he did. Ex-Commodore and all that,” AnaMaria said, waving her hand as if dismissing this whole mess.

Gibbs gently cleared his throat and held up a battered copy of the _Book of Common Prayer_.

“If ya be agreein’, Captain,” he said softly.

“Yes, yes! I’m agreeing to all this pageantry.”

James rolled his eyes but gladly guided Jack into place so they were facing each other under the canopy. The Omega passed Little Sparrow to AnaMaria who he noted was standing as his witness and took James’ hands in his own.

Gibbs opened the book and muttered to himself as he found the place.

“Hmm, I suppose I can skip the beginning. We don’t need that much formality.”

“Pirates, after all,” James muttered with a little smirk that made Jack’s eyes shine.

“Well James, since ya started this: will ya have Jack to be your mate? Love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to him as long as ya both shall live?”

“I will.”

“Jack,” Gibbs looked up and raised a brow at the saucy look Jack sent his way. “Behave. Will ya have James to be your mate? Will ya obey-” He snorted out a laugh that was quite catching with the assembled crew. “Maybe we’ll adjust that for ya. Will ya love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to him as long as ya both shall live?”

“Aye.”

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. It wasn’t sized for Jack but that could be amended later. He gently cleared his throat.

“With all my wordly goods,” James held the ring out to Jack and the Omega could see that it was an old ring, “I thee endow.”

Jack gently took the ring and found it fit on his pinkie finger.

“Then by the power vested in me by Calypso as ya First Mate, I pronounce this pirate wedding complete!”

Jack grinned and pulled James in for a deep kiss. He heard Mr. Cotton’s parrot start squawking and the crew cheer but that was the only acknowledgement he made of the gathered assembly. All that mattered right now was James.

Little Sparrow squealed.

Ah, right, of course. Not just James.

Jack took the pup back from AnaMaria and grinned at James.

“Caitlin Sparrow.”

James blinked in surprise before he grinned.

“Finally settled on a name, then. I like it.”

James slipped an arm around Jack’s waist and the other came up to help support Caitlin.

“I love you two,” James murmured. “I had no idea what I was seeking when I left Port Royal but what I’ve found is better than I could ever consider.”

“Do ye ever think about goin’ back?” Jack asked softly, watching the crew break out the rum and a goat they had brought from Tortuga to roast.

“Hmm,” James pondered the question, lightly rubbing Caitlin’s back. “I’ve considered it…but it’s never like it was. We still have to sneak in like you used to just to be able to visit with Elizabeth and Will. I’m hiding from the Navy just as much as you are.”

Jack chuckled softly at that but before he could say anything Gibbs spoke up.

“Oh! Speaking of Miss Elizabeth.” He pulled a letter from his pocket and held it out to James. “This was in Tortuga. Apparently she knows where to eventually find us.”

James snorted at that.

“She knows where the depressed people go which I’m sure she thinks I am.”

Jack made a soft noise that sounded a bit uncertain about that statement while James opened the letter.

“Dear James and,” the Alphas face fell a bit, “Jack.”

“Oh, aye, ye wrote that letter really well. She only knows yer alive and well,” Jack teased. Since they hadn’t been seeing any Navy sails on the horizon lately, he was trusting that it was just Elizabeth who realized.

“Yes, yes, I owe you,” James muttered, reading the letter quickly.

Jack swayed a little with Little Sparrow and watched the Alpha. He didn’t seem to be going apoplectic so it couldn’t be all that bad.

“...What’s she say, luv?”

“...Her and Will are married and he now owns the blacksmith shop.”

“That’s not what’s got ye making that face, though.”

“What face?”

Jack reached up with his free hand and traced the knitted brows and his slight frown.

“That face.”

“She said that Groves and Gillete were found together and they ran from the Navy. No one knows where they are. They’re suspected as dead as I had been.”

Jack’s face darkened.

“Alpha and Alpha?” he asked softly.

“Aye,” James whispered.

Jack kissed Caitlin’s temple and nodded.

“We’ll find them, Jem. I promise.”

James nuzzled Jack at that and sighed softly.

“I’m sorry, this is supposed to be a celebration,” he murmured against the warm, tanned skin.

“Aye, it is. But me crew can celebrate and then go right out the next morning. We’ll find yer friends.”

“My Lieutenants.”

“Are they not friends?” Jack asked as they finally approached the bawdy crew.

James opened his mouth but he closed it and made a contemplative noise instead.

“I…I don’t know if we are or not. Having to keep a professional relationship sort of…taints how you act with those below you.”

Jack smirked as he sat down and tugged James down beside him.

“Ah and there’s a big problem with Navy life. Here we are all friends but aboard a Navy ship…”

James settled Caitlin in his lap and kept the pup tucked close.

“Aye. The freedom here is envious,” he smirked, “if only I didn’t have to worry that every ship was out to kill me.”

“Eh, tit for tat.”

James rolled his eyes but leaned in for a kiss from Jack anyways.


End file.
